Digimon, a new frontier
by Kredigidragon
Summary: What happens when the digital world brings four more digi-destined to the ride? What is the new darkness that requires even more digi-destined? Characters used form Digimon adventure 1,2 and frontier.
1. The New Digidestined

Digimon A new frontier

"Yes! It's the holidays!" a white haired boy yelled with delight, wearing his sleeveless shirt and baggy pants, the bell had rung, it's the last day of school and all the students were rushing home to start with their holiday plans, while some were taking this opportunity to socialize,

"So where are you headin off too Kreder?" Taiko asked, Taiko is Kreder's closest friend, they go way back, all the way to kindergarten, he was wearing a red top and blue jeans and had the odd natural purple hair.

"I'll just go home, not much to do but it's better than homework." Kreder replied

"If you have nothing to do, why not drop by the computer room, Daisuke and Reiko are there and the teachers allowed us to play Craftmine."

"What?! But the teachers never let us play that, why now.?"

"Because it's the holidays."

"All right, let's go!"

Computer lab

"Kreder! Taiko! Your here!" Daisuke exclaimed he was wearing a white T-shirt and black shorts and had black hair.

"Let's play Craftmine." Reiko interrupted the three, she was wearing a pink top and blue jeans and had brown hair.

The words 'Booting up Craftmine...' flashed on the screen asthe four friends chated happily amongst themselves until... 'Welcome to the Digital World, press any key to continue...'

"Digital World? What?" Kreder exclaimed

"Maybe it's a glitch?" Daisuke said

"Well it does say press any button to continue..." Taiko said, reaching for the ESC button.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Reiko said

suddenly, a portal appeared from the computer and sucked them into the Digital World.

"Ow..., where are we...?" Kreder moaned lookig at the surroundings, they were in a forest, it has some tall trees and lots of shrubs.

"Well we're defiantly not at the school anymore...?" Taiko muttered

"I knew it, something was going to happen!" Reiko exclaimed

"Hey, where is Daisuke?" Kreder asked

"I' up here!" A voice shouted, everyone looked up and saw Daisuke hanging onto a branch of a tree.

"How did you get up there?!" Taiko questioned

"I don't care how I got up here! Just help me get down from here!" Daisuke pleaded, but unfortunately he lost his grip and fell into some bushes.

"Are you alright?" Kreder asked

"Yea...yeah, the landing was soft..." Daisuke replied looking down to see a humanoid creature with blue and white fur, red eyes, wolf ears, wearing white pants that had several belts on, one on each elbow, one on each knee one and one on his waist.

"Wha...what the heck is that?!" Reiko screamed

"Ow... that hurt…" the figure moaned, rubbing his head, sitting up.

"Who are you?" Taiko asked

"Me?" The creature replied, "My name is Strabimon, wait… are you humans?"

"Yes we are..." Kreder replied," But what are you?"

"I'm a Digimon." Strabimon replied, "A resident of the Digital World and a future tamer's partner."

"Digital World...? Isn't that the same text that appeared on the screen?" Reiko mumbled to herself

"What is a tamer?" Kreder asked

"A tamer is a human who has a digimon partner, there are many more around the human world, my partner is supposed to be from Japan, and his name is supposed to be Kreder." Strabimon explained

"...what?" the friends were dumbfounded;

"Did i say something wrong?" Strabimon asked

"No no, it's just that my name IS Kreder..." Kreder explained

"Really!?" Strabimon exclaimed,"Than we should go see Gennai! He isnt far from here, so we can get your Digivice!"

"Digivice...?" The friends asked

"A digivice is a tool to help tamers evolve their digimon partners, it can also be used for a number of other stuff." Strabimon explained

Soon the group were walking towards where Gennai's house, having to walk through a forest, until…they met another digimon.

"So Strabimon, what do you evolve into?" Kreder asked

"I have no clue, who knows until I evolve..." Strabimon replied with a 'deep in thought' look

"...humans?" A voice said behind a bush

"Whos there? Show yourself!" Strabimon yelled out to the voice with his claws ready to strike

"Eep!" the voiced shrieked, the digimon stood up with his hands raised and said "Dont hurt me..."

This digimon had orangish brown skin, had orange hair and an orange tail and strange markings all over his body.

"...Flamemon? Is that you?" Strabimon asked

"Strabimon? It's you!" Flamemon exclaimed

"Um... Strabimon..., mind explaining to us who he is?" Kreder asked

"He is also a chosen Digimon, and I believe he is looking for someone named Taiko..."

That earned the digimon stares from the group.

"Don't tell me..., Taiko is with us." Strabimon guessed rolling his eyes in amusment.

"Yeah..." Taiko replied

"Well, that was easy, I thought it would take forever to find my partner." Flamemon said relieved.

After a bit of walking, they reached a lake suddenly the water split and revealed a hidden staircase to an underwater house, the group arrived at the doorstep of a house.

"How does one build a house under the water?!" Reiko exclaimed

"You always build your house under water in Craftmine." Daisuke teased

"Welcome, Digidestined." A voiced called out from the other side of the door.

The group went in and saw what was inside the house, it wasnt really any different from any normal Japanese house, except when you look outside of the window you see fish and water instead of birds.

"So you already found two of your partner digimon eh?" an old man said

"Are you Gennai?" Daisuke asked

"Why yes I am young man." Gennai replied " No need to introduce yourselves, I know who you four are."

"Did you bring us to the Digital World?" Reiko asked

"Yes and no." Gennai replied

"What do you mean?"

"You see, Digidestined can be chosen by the Digital World itself, The Watchers that are stationed in the human world or by the Digimon themselves, you were brought here because the Digital World brought you here."

"But why?" Taiko asked in a daze trying to absorb what Gennai had just said.

"Normally it's because the Digital World is in danger and the Digimon themselves are unable to deal with it alone, but there are quite a few Digidestined around the world so I suppose you four are on standby. Oh and here are your Digivices."

Gennai passed a blue and white Digivice to Kreder, a red and orange Digivice to Taiko, a pink and margenta Digivice to Reiko and a yellow and blue digivice to Daisuke. While the group were gawking at their new digivices, another Digidestined group had appeared outside of Gennai's doorstep.

"Hey Gennai, are you home?" A voice called out, the door opened to show another group of children, one of them had goggles on, have an overcoat and brown spikey hair, the other looks like she is wearing a helmet and had pink hair, while a boy of the group has blond hair and wore a brown cap, while the shortest had brown hair, brown shirt and a pair of brown pants whilst the last member has brown hair and is wearing a pink top with white shorts.

"Hello?" The goggle headed boy asked the group.

"Ah Davis, meet the newest Digidestined, Kreder, Reiko, Daisuke and Taiko, meet Davis, Youlei, Cody, TK and Kari." Gennai introduced the group together.

"Awesome! More Digidestined! " Youlei pumped her fists into the air.

"Who are your partners?" Davis asked

"Mine is Strabimon and Taiko's is Flamemon." Kreder answered

"What about the other two?"

"We havent found them yet..." Reiko replied

"Not until now!" two voices said behind Davis' group in unison.

The group split to reveal two Digimon standing at Gennai's doorstep, one looked fairy like and the other looked like a child sized robot beetle, "My name is Trixmon and he is Sparkzmon. I am looking for the one named Reiko."

"And I'm looking for the one named Daisuke..." Sparkzmon said shyly.

"Looks like everyone found their digimon." Gennai chuckled

"Kawaii!" Reiko shrieked out picking her partner up

"Awesome!" Daisuke called out inspecting his robotic digimon partner.

"Um... How are we supposed to go back home?" Taiko asked Gennai.

"Oh, you need to find a small white TV and point your Digivice at it" Davis explained "Hey! That doesnt look like a D-3! It looks like a D-3 with a scanner where the antennae is supposed to be and has three more buttons..."

"Your right!" Youlei joined in.

"Izzy would defiantly want to take a look at that." TK joined in.

Somewhere outside of the lake, a loud crash was heard.

"What was that?!" Strabimon exclaimed

"Let's go check it out." Davis suggested

The groups ran out and saw a small army of digimon and they were not just champions, some were ultimates.


	2. A New Menace

"W-w-what is this?!" Davis managed to release a strangled gasp, there are at least 5 ultimates and 50 champions, "There is no way we can handle this..."

"Quick, Yolei, go back to the human world and get Tai and the others here. You four get out of here!" Gennai ordered

"Hyper Cannon!" One of the Tankmon had launched a cannon ball at the group,

"Baby Salamander!"  
"Whirlwind!"

The two attacks that were released by Flamemon and Trixmon had created a fire tornado and melted the cannonball right infront of the group.

"Oh yeah? Just because you can stop one doesn't mean you can stop a wall of them!" Contrary to his words, all the Tankmon shot their cannons right at the group.

Davis, Yolei and Cody's digimon digivolved from their rookie into their armored forms.

"Flamedramon!"  
"Shurimon!"  
"Digmon!"

Whislt Kari's and TK's digimon evolved to their ultimate form.

"Magnaangenon!"  
"Angewomon!"

"Gate of heaven!"

Magnaangemon had formed a giant gate and redirected the cannonballs into another dimension.

Unfortunately, it had missed two of the cannonballs.

"Crap!" TK cursed turning around wide eyed.

"Whirlwind!"  
"Baby Salamander!"

One of the two cannonballs was stopped and had melted into hot liquid iron but the other headed straight for Kreder.

"Quick! Run!" Gennai called out but Kreder was frozen with fear and that fear and the danger Kreder was in triggered Strabimon's evolution.

"Strabimon, digivolve too...! Lobomon!"

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon had taken out his light saber and slice the cannonball in half, "Are you alright Kreder?"

"Yea...yeah..." Kreder managed to reply, looking at lobomon he was wearing white an blue armour, has a wolf head shaped helmet, blond hair and had a belt with the word 'light' around his waist.

"That was close." Gennai mumbled, he nearly had a heart attack when the cannonball was right infront of Kreder

"Thanks Lobomon..."

"We have to end this quickly!" Davis called out.

"If only we could digivolve as well..." Flamemon grumbled

"Yeah…" Taiko agreed

"Use your emotions! Digimon digivolve from the power of emotions from its tamer!" Gennai called out to the three

"Flamemon digivolve to...Agunimon!"  
"Trixmon digivolve to...Kazemon!"  
"Sparkzmon digivolve to...Beetlemon!"

"Über!" Taiko was stunned, where stood Flamemon now stands Agunimon, covered with red armor, blond hair, three horns and a coal black undercoat.

"Amazing!" Reiko breathed, Kazemon was more human like except having pink butterfly wings and armor.

"Epic!" Daisuke said, eyes widening, Sparkzmon is now a giant human adult sized beetle with blue and yellow armor.

With that, the digimon destroyed the entire army and was now faced with bodies of fallen digimon.

"Thats weird, when we destroyed them they became digieggs, why do they stay if their attacked by the newer digidestined...?" Cody asked

"I have no idea…" Kreder replied, "Maybe this digivice can answer…" but as soon as Kreder pulled out his digivice all the defeated digimon turned into a blue line and left a digi-egg, the blue line than flew straight into the scan part of Kreder's digivice.

"What the…" Kreder was dumbfounded

"Hey Gennai, what in the world happened?" TK asked

"I have no clue." Gennai replied with a grin

"But you made it didn't you?"

"No, you see, the digital world made it."

"I guess if the digital world is able to choose digidestined it should be able to create digivices." Reiko said with a clueless daze

"hmm…" Kreder was fumbling with the digivice as the digimon de-digivolve to their rookie form, "That was probably data so…"

"Hey Davis, I'm hungry…do you have any food?" Veemon asked

"Veemon you're a bottomless pit you know that?" Davis chuckled

"Got it!" Kreder exclaimed

"Got what?" Kari asked peering past Kreder's shoulder

"This!"

Kreder pressed one of the buttons on his digivice and out came food, roasted chicken, ham, turkey you name it.

"FOOD!" all the rookie digimon cried out and dug in

"Kreder, what in the digital world did you do?!" Yolei asked eying his digivice

"Simple, those blue lines i guess is computer code, and with the code I arranged it so it would make food." Kreder replied

"Oh yeah, you did attend programing." Taiko mumbled

"I wonder if i could do this…" Kreder fumbled some more with his digivice and… a house appeared in front of them, it was a simple home….if it weren't made completely from stone… or being quite blocky.

"Craftmine, heheh." Kreder mumbled and disassembled the house back into the blue lines which was sucked into his digivice.

"Amazing!" Davis gasp "Izzy would defiantly want to see this."

"Before we get too carried away, do these have names?" Daisuke asked

"Don't think so." Gennai replied

"How about we call it the D-Scanner?" TK suggested

"How about D-Transcend?" Taiko asked

"Hmm… hey Strabimon, what do you think?" Kreder asked

"Hmm?" Strabimon stopped eating, "I don't know… D-Transcend sounds alright I guess."

"Okay, than what do we name those lines?" TK joimed

"Hmm, they are a code... how about fractal code?" Kreder replied

"That works!" Yolei fiddling with the D-Transcend

"Just wondering, why did the digimon attack us?" Cody asked

"I have no idea...but it looks like it was an army…" Kari said worryingly

"Looks like we should head back." Davis suggested, eying the small white TV

"Digi-Port open!"

Everyone was back in the real world, even more suprising they were all in the same school. All the digimon de-digivolved to their in-training forms, Flamemon to Fyahmon, Strabimon to Koranumon, Trixmon to Putalmon and Sparkzmon to larvomon.

"I hope Tai and the others are free tommorow." Davis mumbled to himself

"See you all at Park." TK called out.

"See ya"  
"Bye"  
"Au revour!"

I know this chapter is a bit short so I apologize and I'll leave a profile for the 'newer' digiestined, I'm not putting any clothing description cause i could change it every chapter.

Name: Kreder Amaniko  
Favorite hobbies: Soccer, Computer Programing, Online MMOs  
Dislikes: Egotistical people  
Appearance: White hair, brown headband with a zigzag pattern to cover the scars he has on his forehead, ocean blue eyes.

Name: Reiko Shizumi  
Favorite Hobbies: Shopping, Craftmine, Cute stuff  
Dislikes: Warts, Sickness  
Appearance: Brown hair tied to a pony tail with emerald green eyes.

Name: Taiko Harashi  
Favorite Hobbies: Soccer, Online MMOs  
Dislikes: Nothing really…  
Appearance: Purple hair in a M hairstyle and a short braid at the back of his hair with demonic red eyes

Name: Daisuke Takashi  
Favorite Hobbies: Drawing  
Dislikes: Gross items, nosy people  
Appearance: Neat short black hair with dark hazelnut eyes.


	3. Mind Control?

Digimon, a new frontier 3

St. Edward's Park

"He's late." Kari grumbled

"Who's late?" Kreder asked

"My brother."

"What's his name?"

"Taichi but everyone calls him Tai."

"Tai's your brother?!"

"You know him?" TK and Matt joined in

"We play soccer every second Saturday."

"You do?" Matt exclaimed, surprised

"Hey guys! Sorry for being late." Tai called out running to the group.

"Tai! Your here!" Kari called back hugging her brother.

"Come on Kari, let go!" Tai chuckled slightly blushing; Tai looked over Kari and saw Kreder, Reiko, Taiko and Daisuke. "Kreder? You're the new Digidestined?"

"Yeah, haha." Kreder replied chuckling.

Under a tree somewhere in St. Edward Park

"So, a small army of Digimon attacked you?" Izzy asked

"Yeah." Davis replied "There were 50 Tankmon and 5 Dioboromon."

"You're right, that would seem a little too coincidental if they happen to attack you by chance." Izzy nodded

Just than Izzy's laptop begun to make weird beep noises.

"Prodigious! I'm picking up 101 digimon evolving at the same time!"

"What?!" The digidestined cried out

"We have to go to the Digital world see what is going on!" Kreder sudgested

"Hey Kreder isn't your house just a few blocks away?" Tai asked

"But would his parents suspect us?" Joe asked worringly

"Their off on a trip somewhere and won't be back for a while."

"Our lucky day." Sora added

Kreder's house

"Digiport open!"

Digital world

Upon returning to the digital world, the digimon had returned to their rookie forms when they arrvived in the digital world.

"So they're here!" a voice called out

"whose there?!" Tai called back

"I smell trouble…" Agumon said worryingly

"Trump sword!" The voice screamed as four swords flew in the air and was aimed right at Kreder's group

"Oh no!" the two other groups turned around and tried to digivolve their digimon before the swords impaled the four, luckily,

"D-Transcend! Digitalize!" Kreder cried out and soon everyone was in a stone house, craftmine style.

The swords impaled themselves into the wall and it is unable to break free.

"Curses!" The voice called out

"I only know one digimon that can do that… Piedmon!" Matt yelled

"Not bad digidestined, but can you face 101 Piedmons?!" this time not one but 101 Piedmons cried out, "Trump Sword!"

"So those Piedmons emmited the Digivolution signal that was over the charts!" Izzy cried out

"Metalgreymon!" Tai called out  
"Weregarurumon!" Matt exclaimed

"Right!" the two called back

And before their eyes they Digivolved into their Mega forms, Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon and the rest evolved to their highest form except Taiko, Reiko and Daisuke but Lobomon…

"Lobomon digivolve too… Kendogarurumon!"

"Hes already an ultimate!" Matt exclaimed

"That was fast!" Tai joined in

"Hmpf, just because you have one more ultimate doesn't mean you can stop us!" Piedmon jeered "Trump sword!"

Again, the wall of stone protected the digidestined, but it couldn't hold out any longer, and it crumbled into dust, but the digidestined were ready, they had launched an all attack maneuver that had annihilated half of the Piedmons.

"Trump Sword!"

"D-Transcend! Digitize!" Kreder yet again made a wall of stone, "We have to end this soon, I'm running out of data to make these stone houses!"

"Maybe we can get the others to Digivolve as well!" Izzy called out

"Let's try." Taiko called back, the three, concentrating their Digi-Soul into their digivice.

"Agunimon digivolve too… Burninggreymon!"  
"Kazemon digivolve too… Zepfrmon!"  
"Beetlemon digivolve to…MetalKabutarimon!"

The Piedmon resistance in the end was so horrible, we couldn't talk about it, you would just die laughing.

"D-Transcend! Digitize!" The Piedmons broke up into fractal code and split up evenly to the 4 D-Transcends.

"Wow, if their sending Piedmons we really need to stop them." Sora sighed

"Welp, better start coding." Kreder said to no one particular

After a few minutes of beeps and boops

"D-Transcend! Digitize!" Kreder pressed a button and came out some fractal code that arranged itself into a mountain of food for the rookie digimon.

"Hail to the chef!" the rookie digimon said

"If their sending megas, who knows what will they send next." Sora said worryingly

"Yeah, I think its best to try and get our digimon to evolve to mega." Joe suggested

"Well that will take a while, although the newer digidestines are already at Ultimate level who knows how long it would take for use to evolve our digimon." Izzy nodded

"Than we better start soon, and we should bring Mimi as well." Tai stated

Just then, somewhere in the digital world, something, or someone is planning for their next attack, and this time, it's gonna be an inside job.

"Hey guys, before we start the crash course training I think we could use a bit of relaxing." Kari suggested

"True, our digimon could use a rest." Matt agreed

"Let's go to the ocean!" Yolei pumped her fists into the air excitedly

Beach

"We're here!" Davis said happily

"I haven't seen the ocean before." Flamemon said

"It's not a big surprise flamemon," Strabimon laughed "you hate the water!"

"Hey i hope aquamon isn't here." Jynxmon commented

"whose aquamon?" Davis asked

"STRABIMON!" a somewhat high pitched voice called out.

Strabimon's red eyes widen in fear, and his entire body became stiff, slowly turning his head to the direction of the voice ad saw aquamon running towards him with arms ready to hug him.

"I GETTING THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" and strabimon ran for his life.

The digidestined and their digimon laughed as they saw Aquamon chasing Strabimon until Strabimon tried to hide behind Kreder.

"Hide me!" Strabimon begged, his eyes filled with fear.

'I wish I brought a camera with me, no that would be a bit cruel.' Kreder laughed evily in his mind

"Aquamon! Why are you running?" A feminine voice called out from the distance

"Oh Zoey! Sorry! I couldnt resist trying to hug Strabimon!" Aquamon called back still trying to get past Kreder.

"Okay…" Kreder commented taking a good look at Aquamon, she looked like a humanoid fish with fins on the back of her arms and legs with maroon eyes and neon blue skin.

A few minutes later…

"Aquamon, you have good tastes." Zoey whispered into her ear… or where its supposed to be

"I know sugar, Strabimon is so cute and handsome!"

"His tamer's cute too!"

Kreder and Strabimon shot the two with a 'What the heck look' and the duo blushed even harder.

"Die digidestined!" a voice called from the ocean

"Not again, couldnt we just a break just ONCE!" Davis lamanted

"Oh no, I won't be the one killing you!" The voice said, rising from the ocean, a metalseadramon with an odd device strapped to its neck appeared, "Now! Prepare to die by one of your own hands!"

"What?" Tai and Matt thought this guy is just crazy.

The machine that was strapped to his back activated and emitted something the digidestined couldn't hear except for ones wielding D-Transcends and their digimon.

"What's that noise?" Reiko whined, trying to block out the sound.

"Ugh…, I don't feel so good." Flamemon complained

"I'm feeling dizzy… Strabimon tried to stand up but failed

"I don't hear anything…" Joe wondered

"Why can't we hear anything… unless…, only digidestines with D-Transcends can!" Izzy suggested

Soon the machine stopped and Kreder, Strabimon, Taiko, Flamemon, Daisuke, Sparkzmon, Reiko, Jynxmon, Zoey and Aquamon were laying down on the sand in a daze.

"I don't feel any different except for a headache…" Taiko stated, sitting up along with everyon except Kreder and Strabimon.

Kreder and Strabimon stood up and slowly walked towards Metalseadramon

"Kreder what the heck are you doing!?" Taiko called out

"It's no use!" Metalseadramon laughed "Their under my control now!"

"What!?" the digidestined were shocked seeing their friend being hypnotised

"Now! Attack my minion!" At that instant Kreder and Strabimon turned around and Strabimin digivolved to his ultimate form; Kendogarurumon


	4. A Tragic Past and The Moving Future

Guest: The digimon in my profile pic is Strabimon

Note: The words in bold are in a demonic voice

"Strabimon…!" Aquamon lamented at his 'dear' being hypnotized by Metalseadramon along with Zoey also lamenting about Kreder as love on first sight got to her.

"Lupine laser!" Kendogarurumon tried to disintegrate Tai and Matt into Digi-dust but luckily Agumon and Gabumon digivolved to their mega forms and deflected the attack.

"We have to destroy that machine!" Wargreymon said

"Yeah." Tai agreed

"Dramon destroyer!" Wargreymon spun into a dramon destroyer drill and aimed it straight at Metalseadramon but unfortunately Metalseadramon was too fast and dodged all the attacks

"Ice wolf claw!" Metalgarurumon released a blue ice beam from his mouth straight at the machine strapped to Metalseadramon, it nearly reached the machine but was stopped by Kendogarurumon

"I can't use my full power if there is a chance we might end up hurting Kendogarurumon or Kreder!" Metalgarurumon growled

"We have to stop Kendogarurumon from moving…" Taiko thought out loud, screwing his face in anger and desperation, "Hey Flamemon are you able Kendogarurumon down?"

"Maybe…, but we won't know until we try right? Flamemon digivolve to… Agunimon! Agunimon digivolve to… Burninggreymon!"

Burninggreymon flew towards where Kendogarurumon and tried to body slam Kendogarurumon and yelled into his ear "WAKE UP KENDOGARURUMON, THERES A PIPING HOT PIZZA WAITING FOR YOU!"

At that moment Taiko face palmed and everyone fell back, the anime way except Kreder, Kendogarurumon, Matt, Tai, Wargreymon, Metalseadramon and Metalgarurumon

Despite all of Burninggreymon's efforts his words didn't reach Kendogarurumon, angry and desperate he panicked and lost his grip on Kendogarurumon

"Crap!" Burninggreymon swore under his breath,

Burninggreymon went for another swipe but missed, landing on the ground, than Kendogarurumon charged at Burninggreymon knocking him into the water

"Buah!" Flamemon surfaced, shivering, "I hate cold water!"

"Lupine Laser!" Kendogarurumon fired a laser of pure light energy and it headed straight for Flamemon nearly reaching its target but

"Water Wall!" Aquamon cried out, creating a barrier of water, completely nullifying the lazer, and it caused a rainbow to appear.

"That was close..." Zoey sighed

"Quick! Flamemon! Get back here!" Taiko called out

"Right behind you!" Flamemon quickly stumbled out of the water, running next to Taiko, " I am never going into the cold ocean water ever again!"

"Aquamon are you able to digivolve to Ultimate?" Zoey asked in desperation

"I have no idea, but it won't hurt to try…" Aquamon replied with a determined look

"Then we'll have to try!"

Concentrating all her energy into the D-Transcend, Zoey managed to cause Aquamon to digivolve

"Aquamon digivolve to… Ranamon! Unfortunately this is the highest I can go right now…"

"That will have to do for now! Quick while he is still in the water!"

Soon Ranamon and Kendogarurumon were having struggle, Ranamon tried to tie him down with seaweed and drain his energy with draining rain but no cigar, it only made him slower by rusting him before she was chucked out of water, dedigivolving into Aquamon.

"He's too powerful!" Aquamon grunted

"Lupine laser!" Kendogarurumon launched another attack which was deflected by Metalgarurumon

"Hey Jynxmon could you distract Metalseadramon?" Reiko asked

"Maybe, Jynxmon digivolve to… Zephyrmon!"

"Hey metal head! FACE ME COWARD!" Zephyrmon insulted, and pointed her middle finger at Metalseadramon, veins burst in Metalseadramon's head

"You...YOU…YOU DARE MOCK ME?! YOU WILL PAY!" Metalseadramon raged and retaliated to the provoke and started chasing Zephyrmon

"Nows our chance! Dramondestoyer!" Wargreymon spun into a dramon destroyer drill and sliced Metalseadramon clean in half.

"Ice Wolf Claw!" Metalgarurumon fired a beam of ice at the machine and shattered it into a million pieces

"Ugh…" Kreder mumbled and fell to the sand and Kendogarurumon snapped out of the trance, "…what happened?" Kendogarurumon asked, dedigivolving to Strabimon stumbling back

"You and Kreder were hypnotized by a weird machine." Biyomon said worryingly, "although, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…wait, DID YOU SAY KREDER?! IS HE ALRIGHT!?" Strabimon yelled out anxiously looking around.

"Don't worry, he's alright." Wargreymon landed with Kreder unconscious on his shoulder

"I think we should go back to the real world, there he can rest." Joe said, examining Kreder for any injuries.

"Right." everyone agreed

Kreder's home

"Well, see you all." Tai and everyone said their goodbyes, while Joe gave Kreder some last few medical examinations and then left saying he is just unconscious and needs a bit of sleep and rest.

"Kreder…" Koranumon muttered worryingly, snuggling up to his tamer.

-  
8.02am Location: Kreder's House  
-

Koranumon woke up next to Kreder who was still asleep, "Yawn~, that was a nice sleep…" Koranumon, " Come on Kreder, wake up…, ah! I have an idea!"

Tickling Kreder's nose with his fur…

"ATCHOO!" Kreder sneezed waking up, "For the love of, Koranumon, you could have waked me up some other way." Kreder moaned

"Kreder…!" Koranumon said teary eyed

"Sorry for worrying you like that Koranumon haha." Kreder chuckled, "I'll go make us some breakfast alright?"

And with that Kreder left the room to go to the kitchen to prepare Koranumon and his own breakfast along with Koranumon hoping behind him.

"There you go, hope you like eggs and bacon." Kreder said

"What's this…?" Koranumon asked looking at a bottle of beer

"Hmm? Ah that's!" Kreder couldn't finish his sentence as Koranumon gulped down every drop of the beer, "…, I wonder what happens if a digimon drinks beer…"

"uhgwhatthehedckhicisbeareisi teapoissonlydhgrasseslassesh uwhut?" Koranumon replied drunken

"…of course." Kreder sighed eating his bacon

Koranumon continued to stumble around some more before passing out

"Heheh, how cute." Kreder mumbled finishing his breakfast, "Koranumon, I'm gonna leave your breakfast here, so when your get over your dunkeness you have something to eat."

-  
10 Minutes later  
-

"What the…?" Koranumon mumbled staggering onto the table to eat his breakfast, 'I'm never drinking beer ever again…' Koranumon thought, gobbling his food quickly

"Koranumon? You're not drunk anymore!" Kreder exclaimed stepping into the kitchen

"Kreder! What was that beer thing?" Koranumon asked

"Oh it's an alcoholic drink." Kreder replied scratching the back of his head laughing a bit

'RIIIINNNG!'

"Ah! The phone!" Kreder walked briskly towards the phone and picked it up, "Hello, this is Kreder Amaniko speaking."

"Nii-san! I missed you!" The voice replied

"Senri! How are you?"

"Fine Nii-san! Mom and Dad said we're coming back tomorrow! Can we go to the park when we get back?"

"Sure, see you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

"Kreder, who was that?" Koranumon asked

"Oh, that's my younger brother." Kreder replied

"Where is he?"

"Oh he is with my parents at Kyoto."

"What are parents?"

"We'll, their…um… their older humans who take care of younger humans who are their children."

"Really? Us digimon don't have parents, but if you consider digimon like Elecmon who takes care of digieggs I guess you could call him a parent…"

"I guess…" Kreder shrugged

'RIIINNNG!"

"Who is it this time?" Kreder wondered

"Hello, this is Kreder Amaniko speaking."

"…_[Static]_…"

"Hello?" Kreder asked once more

"._[Static]_ **H…hello...go…to the…digital world…tomorrow…, or your **_[Static]_** er, will d **_[Static]_."

"…what the?" Kreder mumbled

"What did the guy say?" Koranumon asked

"I don't know, but he saint I have to go to the digital world tomorrow, but static cut out some of the words." Kreder replied with a confused look

"Maybe you should call someone." Koranumon suggested

"Maybe…I'll call Taiko." Kreder replied, dialing Taiko's number,

"Hello this is Taiko Harashi speaking."

"Hey Taiko."

"Kreder! You're alright!"

"Haha, well, just a few minutes ago I received a weird phone call telling me to go to the digital world tomorrow, what should I do?"

"Really? Creepy, Maybe I should come along."

"Yeah maybe Reiko and Daisuke would like to come as well."

"Well that would be reassuring."

"I'll go ahead and call them, you need your rest."

"Okay, thanks! See ya."

"See you too."

"Well Taiko and the others will be tagging along-" Kreder's sentence was interrupted by another phone call

"Hello, this is Kreder Amaniko speaking."

"**You must come alone, no one may follow you, or your brother…is dead."**

"WHAT?! Listen here, if this involves the Digital World, keep my brother OUT OF THIS."

"**Then come alone, no one but your digimon, at 5.00PM sharp."**

"Where." Kreder replied harshly

"**Do not worry, you will be at the location the minute you reach the digital world."**

"Hey wait! What do you mean-"

-Other guy hangs up-

Kreder grunts and puts the phone down, and started dialing for Taiko's number

"Hello, this is-"

"Taiko this is an emergency, whatever you do, do not follow me to the digital world. The voice called me again, saying my younger brother will die if you guys come."

"What!? But! But!"

"No buts, don't follow me."

-Kreder hangsup-

-  
Taiko's House  
-

"…" Taiko was stunned that was the first time Kreder acted so viciously

"What happened Taiko?" Fyahmon asked

"It's Kreder, he hasn't acted this vicious before… at least not with me…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…but, it was about his brother so it was understandable."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…"

-  
3 Years Flashback  
-

Kreder Amaniko – 12 Years old

Senri Amaniko – 4 Years Old

"Wah!" Senri screamed in fear, being in a headlock from the robber

"Let him go!" Kreder screamed at the robbers

"Shut up kid." The robber shot back, raising his dagger, "Or your little brother is going to pay the price." Holding the dagger up to Senri's neck

"Nii-san!" Senri cried

Out of rage Kreder charged straight at the robber head-butting his 'area' but not before getting a deep cut on his forehead, grabbing Senri and ran out of the house, to find the police and a bunch of ambulance

-  
End Flashback  
-.

The deep cut healed over time but left a scar and not only that but the scare and adrenaline caused his hair to go from brown to snow white.

"Wow, I didn't know something that violent happened, I feel sorry for Kreder." Fyahmon replied sadly

"Same here when I heard about his past." Taiko nodded in agreement

"So are you going to go with him?" Fyahmon asked

"Well, if the message is true than we shouldn't go…but I'm going to call the others first and see if he doesn't return in 2 hours from the time he left than we'll go …"

-  
Kreder's House  
-

Kreder hung his head low, remembering his past, and telling about his past to Koranumon. After that they prepared to go to the digital world right after Kreder's parents and brother come home.

What will happen when Kreder goes to the digital world and meets this mysterious man? What would happen is Taiko and the others come along? Rate and Review please :3

Oh and sorry this took so long to publish, exams and the holidays in a different country did this lol


End file.
